The Family
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: First this is my first Yj fic. So Artemis must return to er Family who's also on a different team an the Yj team wants to come


**I don't own young Justice**

"What!" yelled Kalder

"She has to go back to her first team they need her," said Batman

"But why?" asked Robin

"If she doesn't bad things will happen to that team," said the flash

"I don't get a choice?" asked Artemis.

"No sorry,"

"It's time for you to go their waiting," said Batman.

"You said they were coming here," said The Flash

"No I didn't,"

"Bye," said Artemis

"Wait!" yelled Kalder. "We're going with her,"

"It's up to Artemis." said Batman,

"Batman you do know who we're talking about right?" asked Artemis "They played Twister with the Joker,"

"Yes then they went to his cell and finished the game,"

"Sure you guys can come," then she lead them to the transporter where they went next thing they were in a base it looked like mt. justice she lead them to the kitchen where they found two girls covered in flour.

"A!" screamed one of the girls.

"Where are the others?" asked Artemis both the girls looked ready to explode with joy.

"Living room!" said the other girl as soon as they passed the two girls started to throw flour again.

"Who are they?" asked Kalder.

"Victoria and Sandy you'll meet Jenny soon their triplets," said Artemis. and they entered another room where their we're several more people.

"A!" screamed a guy he ran over and hugged her.

"Hey tired of being team leader?"

"Yes, who are they?"

"I'm Kalder, That's Wally, that's Meagan, that's Conner, that's Dick," by the time Kalder finished the two girls from the kitchen came in and were hugging another girl who didn't look to happy.

"Cool I'm Jake,"

"I'm Victoria," said one of the girls covered in flour.

"Sandy," said the other one.

"Jenny," said the one they were hugging

"Emily," said a girl who was glaring at the three girls.

"Their all related," said Jake. Artemis walked over to where the four girls were and said something and the three young girls left and Artemis turned to Emily who was about their age.

"I'm Jerry,"

"I'm Tom,"

"I'm Tyler,"

"I'm Trevor,"

"I'm J,"  
>"Why are their two Artemis's?" asked Wally. Everyone just kinda looked at him.<br>"Oh Emmers, yeah those two are twins," said Trevor.

"Twins?"

"Yeah our mom has a lot of kids," said Tyler.

"Wait who's all in your family?"

"The triplets, Trevor, Emily, Tyler, and me," said Artemis

"Where do baby's come from?" asked Victoria walking in with Sandy and Jenny as she sat on the ground looking at them innocently.

"Fed ex," said Emily.

"Really cause I thought-" and Jake went on explaining where baby's really come from.

"You did not just say that." Emily said as she started to hit Jake.

"Wait! Let us get are cameras." Victoria yelled out. Emily stop to let the triplets pull them out. Once they did Emily keep hitting and kicking him till he was black and blue all over. "Yeah that's Emmie for you,"

"Look you guys should get going," said Artemis.

"Why?" asked Kalder

"Before I scare you," said Victoria.

"Your like 7," said Wally

"So?" Sandy challenged rising to her feet with the other two. Victoria pulled out a bow and arrow out of no where, and Sandy a dagger, and Jenny a sword.

"I can take you down," said Jenny

"in just one single blow," said Victoria

"Em?" asked Artemis.

"Their in their quoting song stage," said Emily

"Ahhhh,"

"So your challenging me," said Wally

"Well we're not inviting you to a tea party," said Sandy and Victoria.

"Like I care about tea party's,"

"Ohhhhhhh," said Trevor.

"What?"

"Your talking to three seven year old girls Wally what do you think," said Dick.

"Yeah not smart I remember when Jake said the exact same thing," said Tyler

"I still have nightmares," said Jake. Then Wally was suddenly pinned to the wall by daggers and arrows and the seven year olds looked like demons.

"Help," Wally said.

"Do you need him alive?" asked J (the other seven year old)

"Yes," said Kalder

"Fine, Who wants ice cream?" and all the girls took off to the kitchen.

**Okay this is my first yj fic so give me a break.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
